A Hint of Grey : A RvB FanFiction
by Roverdawgg
Summary: Carolina finds herself furthering her Education and becoming an aspiring Track star, where will her adventures lead her? And Remember, everywhere, there is A Hint of Grey
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This my second time doing this introduction since my laptop shut down while I was writing and I lost everything, but My name is Roverdawgg and I make FanFics for fun, one thing if you see -b- that means the current scene is done, now sit back, and enjoy, and wait for future volumes to come, of A Hint of Grey

Chapter 1 : **_Welcome to Oregon_**

"There you go, annnnd signed."

"Good, we are very happy for you to commit to us, Carolina."

"As am I, I am so glad I could choose such a good school!"

"When do you plan on coming to campus?"

"I would like to fly out by end of the week, is that able to happen?"

"Well, as I remember, that is able to happen, we look forward to track season with you at Oregon, Carolina"

"Again, it'll be a fresh start! I'll take advantage; I swear I will be in shape for track season!"

"Good, good, we'll see you on Monday, Carolina"

"Okay! I'll be sure to see the sights around campus!" Carolina smiled to the rep, and walked out of the room, closed the door behind her, then ran skipped to her car for how excited she was. She was going to college! And no less, for track! She was going to be in college, running track, maybe getting in some trouble, but nothing too serious, and studying to become a High School History teacher. Carolina got in her car, started it, hearing her engine in her Camaro roar to life, and drive home. She calmly got out of her Camaro, walked to the front door of her home, opened it then yelled.

"Hey Mom! I'm going to college! Woooooo!"

"That's great dear! Where are you going?"

"Oregon! I hear their track program is fantastic!"

"You'll be a long ways away from here. When are you leaving?"

"Saturday Night, I'll meet with the college on Sunday, and get my dorm."

"Do you need to pack? That is two days away?"

"No Mom, I just need to pack clothes, my bathroom stuff, and my laptop."

"Okay! Well I hope you the best! Keep in touch when you leave!"

"Yes Mom, I will stay in touch."

 _-b-_

A voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "Flight AA739 proceed to Boarding Gate 5 for Boarding," which jolted Carolina awake, and she grabbed her suitcase, and purse, and headed to Gate 5, which was conveniently placed infront of her, and got in line. After thirty minutes of yawning, and shifting weight on her feet, she found a seat on the airplane and took her seat, placing her suitcase in the compartment above for onboard storage, and waited for people to take the seats next to her.

A small, quiet voice, which Carolina assumed was directed to her, "Uh... Hi? You going to Oregon too?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Oregon, I'm Carolina, whom might you be?"

"I-I'm...South, it's a long story, I'll tell you later about the nickname."

"Well, South, why are you going to Oregon?"

"I want to go into the Digital Arts program; I really want to help people with disabilities via programs, or something like that."

"Wow, how selfless, I actually like that idea South."

"Y-You do? It's a big task, but I'm sure I can accomplish it if I try, why are you coming to Oregon?"

"I'm going on an athletic scholarship, for track, and I'm going into the History program, I want to teach High Scholars, trust me, that's a long story."

"D-Do you mind if I sit next to you? I would like someone to talk to until I fall asleep."

"Sure! I'll need someone like that too!"

 _-b-_

"Ugh... Are we there yet South?"

"I don't think so... We've stopped at so many places, it's not even funny."

"Have you slept much?" Carolina looked over a South, worried.

"A bit, I don't get much sleep though, so I'll tough through it." South kept facing forward, not glancing over at Carolina.

"Okay, if you say so." Carolina repositioned herself and looked forward as a voice came on over the intercom

"Attention, we will be landing shortly in Eugene, Oregon, prepare for departure." It was the pilot, who sounded old and frail, and Carolina did not intend to find out herself, after they landed, South and Carolina kept by each other, eventually taking a cab to the campus of the University, and found their dorm assignments, luckily, they had happened to be in the same dorm, with two other girls they found out. Carolina was restless, she was excited to find someone not from around her area, or South's for that matter.

-b-

"Hey Uh, South, was it dorm 7A right?" Carolina said while passing room after room, looking for a 7A and she looked at South, who was as confused as her, which didn't do them any good.

"I think so? Oh wait! Here it is! 7A, right here." South knocked on the door twice while motioning Carolina to come over here to meet their roommates.

The Door swung open, as a girl, dressed in full black, with the same red hair as Carolina, looked at South with a look of disappointment and a look of confusion, then remembered that they were here because of dorming, and ushered them in. "My name is Allison, but everyone calls me Tex, I'll tell you about the nickname later, and this is Connie, or CT." Tex motioned to the girl sitting on her bed, in a red tank top and blue shorts. Carolina walked in and shut the door behind her. "Where do you all come from?"

"Well, I'm South, and this is Carolina, we're both from Illinois, South is just a nickname, but Carolina's name is her first name, just so we're clear." It was truly strange, first South being a nickname, but then Tex for Texas then CT, for Connie, I guess this place has all sorts of nick names, you got need to earn one, or get deemed one by your peers

Sorry for the cliff hanger, not really

:3

I'll see you all in

 _ **A Hint of Grey**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I would love to say I'm the best and I have a schedule I follow, but I don't. I procrastinate a lot, when I do have my mind on something I do it, but I'm not the best with time constraints, so these stories will not be uploaded at a consistent time, that's just my warning to you all, expecting something after so long, if I disappear, I'll write a short chapter with an explanation at the end, now on to the chapter

 **Chapter Two**

 **Life Before the Move**

 _Once, Carolina wasn't the outgoing one you see here, she was once very shy, and bullied through out her middle school days, now, we join her in the past, a week before track tryouts at her middle school, oh my bad. You ask, who am I? I am Rover, an AI created by Dakota "South" Christie, my task is to remind everyone of her adventures at college, and other things from all four girls in my databanks, I even have a few guys stored here, but you'll never know me, as for I, I am in your head, reader, I am feeding you this knowledge that I hope you can take it for what you need to be taken with, explore your own thoughts, let the emotions come out. My creator has told me to take good care of you, and aid you with needs you'll need._

-b-

"Hey, Satan herself has shown her ugly fucking face around here, I'd thought I would never have my personal bitch back." A group of girls snickered at that remark. Courtney was, a hateful person to say the least, she had a problem with red-heads, and with Carolina being the only one in the school, that put her in the firing range for the machine gun worth of insults she had in her head for Carolina. Most of the times, Carolina sat alone at lunch, had people straight out refuse to work with her, and no less, had gone dateless through all of her years due to Courtney, who had boys flocking to her left and right, it was like she was a witch and infected all the boys with a love potion made for them to go head over heels Courtney, and absolutely hate Carolina. She was deemed a "Spawn of Satan", and "Wretched Ginger" just by having her red hair. She had considered dying it something else, but decided it was her gift, and kept it.

Carolina mumbled to herself, "You watch...one day I'll get you back, Courtney." She truly thought that one thing could make everything better, and that was doing a sport. Softball was an option, but she wasn't that good at hitting the ball, Basketball too, but she couldn't shoot that good either, she could only run, then it dawned on her, she could tryout for track! Maybe if she made it, that would show Courtney that she wasn't as bad as she made herself feel. Heck, she could practice running home every day; it was a mile after all. Finally, something she could great at. Carolina couldn't help but smirk as she walked past Courtney, who stunned her, she had never seen Carolina smile at all when she walked past her, but quickly regained her wits and made another snappy remark.

Courtney yelled, "At least my parents had enough creativity to name me something other than a state that had slavery in it!" Carolina snapped back and glared at Courtney, trying to keep the blood she felt rushing to her face to stay back.

Carolina keep direct eye contact with Courtney as she said directly to her, "Did you...just say that...you...insecure...selfish...bitch." She then turned around, and walked off, leaving Courtney speechless, that was the first time Carolina had ever stood up to _anyone_ ever, it felt good, heck, Courtney didn't show her face around Carolina until a months later, in the halls again, after Carolina had established herself as a great track runner.

"So, has our favorite little red-head found a good way to _run_ from someone, because that only seems to keep running your way back to problem?" The girls around Courtney giggled at that remark, but Carolina wasn't going to let them win so easily

"Has our _favorite_ blonde found a weakness in her ploy, because I heard that you're bringing up the back end of our shot-put, dead last I heard?" She had a coy smile on her face as she said this, which drove Courtney _insane_.

"You bitch, who told you that I was dead last? Hmm? Who said it?" At this point, she had driven Carolina up at wall, in front of most of the student body no less, and was choking her, "I SAID, WHO SAID I WAS DEAD LAST, HMM?" Carolina just stared blankly towards her, trying to get her off, but it didn't work, and Courtney tightened her grip around her throat.

Everyone who was watching was dumbfounded by the events unfolding, even the girls who was in Courtney's group, just stood there. Courtney began to slap Carolina with tremendous force, causing everyone to flinch at the first three slaps, "GOD DAMMIT, TELL ME WHO SAID I WAS DEAD LAST!" No response, twenty more slaps, no response, the only thing heard was the sounds of Carolina gagging and struggling for air, and the high pitched sound of flesh against flesh, Courtney's hand and Carolina's face.

"Hey, umm... Courtney, I think she's out." Piped up one of the girls in her group, which was a dangerous thing to do, but alas, she let go of Carolina, as she flopped lifelessly to the ground, and she wasn't breathing, a boy, quickly rushed to her side and checked her pulse, then shouted, worried and afraid.

"SOMEONE CALL 911, SHE DOESN'T HAVE A _PULSE_!"

-b-

"Ah good, it seems our patient is waking up." A tall, large, and toned man, who she presumed was a doctor, given his garments, was standing in front of her. "My names is Doctor Maine, but you and just call me Maine, it's easier that way."

"I remember, being choked... then everything went black..." said the afraid and scared Carolina

"Oh... uh yes," Maine said down next to her bed, "Carolina, was it?" Carolina nodded, "You are lucky to be alive, let me show you what you look like."

She had scars on her left and right cheeks, her left was swollen shut, and the right was halfway shut, her jaw line and chin were littered with bruises, and her neck still bore the hand print of her attacker. She didn't look like anything she did before she went into school. "Maine...how long... have I been here?"

"Carolina, you've been here only 10 hours, it's Midnight, you... you had technically died... in her hands... you suffocated... luckily, someone on the stuff knew CPR, and tried until the paramedics arrived and took you by ambulance here, and they revived you on the way here, we've been waiting for you to awake since you arrived."

"W-When...can I go back to school..." muttered at shy and grave Carolina.

"I'm going to say one and a half to two months... I'm sorry, but you'll miss track season, but I've requested that a tutor come by everyday to help you with work, since she'll be teaching you the same things they are learning until you go back."

"O-Okay." Carolina looked defeated, though only one eye and puffed cheeks could only be shown, she was shocked. She had died, by Courtney's hands, she could easily not go back, but that was not going to stop her from making and impact at school, she was going to write a letter, and she was going to write it to someone she cared for. _It wasn't addressed to someone, but it will be eventually,_ she just needed to find the moment to use it.

So, this was a sad chapter, expect more things like this, but later, and yeah, just to say, this story is not being made up days in advance, I write what my brain tells me to do. And I do it, now I hope to see you on the end edition of A Hint of Grey, by myself, Roverdawgg


	3. Chapter 3

**There is a time skip of 2 days here, for simplistic reasons from chapter one**

Carolina entered the dorm and lazily plopped down on her bed, watching not to disturb the princess herself Tex. Last night she walked in on Dakota intensely locked in a make out session with some she know as Sean, as he had been over for lunch today. As Tex had explained, C.T was seeing a John, or for other reasons, he was called North, because he was from North Dakota, which was kinda ironic; but the main attraction, as Carolina put it, was that Tex was pulling off a Long Distance relationship about halfway across the country. She said that his name was Leonard, but he didn't like that, so he went by his last name, Church.

None of this made sense at all to Carolina, but this is how she saw it, she had exactly no kisses at all, while all the other girls in her room at least had done the deed five times at the least. Carolina did what she knew best, and that was to get on some games. She booted up her semi-good laptop and got on DOTA, because she was way too lazy to try to think about other things.

Hours droned by, until one match had gotten interesting.

"Son of a... North get me some Coke! What do you mean you need to go see Connie, you'll spend the damm night with four college girls... ugh fine fuck off North, go have sex with Connie, I don't care, just please yourself!"

"Uhh Hey Guy, next time mute your mic!" Said some disgruntled people on their team, but Carolina asked a question that caught the guy off guard.

"Hey, uhh, did you say the name North and Connie in the same sentence?"

"Yeah, I may have... why do you ask grey girl."

Suddenly, a knock was at her dorm room, and quickly she rushed over to it, dropping her headphones too the floor, as she opened. "Hey North, can I ask a question?

"Uhh Yeah, go for it."

"Was a guy in your dorm just on DOTA and wanted a coke?"

"Lemme see, yep... wait... no you're kidding, did you hear..."

"Everything? Yep, you might wanna go talk to him."

"More than talk, don't mind if I get out of this game right?"

"Go for it, doesn't matter to me that much." Carolina was wondering about this guy who was yelling at North, no less while on game.

"Okay, let's start from the top, you know a guy named David Washington right?"

"Oh, Him? He's in my History class?"

"Yeah, lemme fill you in on a little secret, he has the hots for you, straight up, does."

"And are you telling me I should go talk with him about this?"

"More than talk, Wash hasn't had that much game with girls that much, he's so caring and gets cheated on a ton, mostly since he has a ton of money in his name."

"Soooo.. your trying to get me to get to know this guy and date him, is that correct?"

"Yep, correct."

"Let's go meet Mr . David right now, see what he is like shall we?" Carolina put on a devious smile and she quicker threw her purse over her shoulder and followed North to their Dorm.

-B-

"OH DID YOU RETURN WITH CONNIE JUST TO KICK ME OUT?" Shouted Wash either rage or sadness, which Carolina couldn't distinguish between either.

"No you nitwit, if you'd let me in the fucking door, you'd see who I brought along."

Wash's eyes expanded quickly as Carolina stepped into view, and he quickly took his time to regain his composure.

"North, I'll take it from here, you go and find Connie, kay?"

"Okay, Milady." North bowed graciously then left the room, leaving the shaken Washington and Carolina.

"Hi there, David..."

"Errr... Hi Carolina... What brings you h-here?"

"Oh I'd thought I'd stop by after ya know, you yelled at North and I heard it."

"Wait... how in the hell did you get in that match with me?" David retorted almost instantly, knowing it was pure luck

"I dunno, maybe destiny was trying to tell me something..." Carolina swung at Wash, hitting him with her entire hand with a slap. "If I ever hear you talk about anyone I know like that again, there will be more extreme actions." Slowly, Carolina grabbed her purse and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Wash was on one knee by the time she left, the slap took him to the floor in a fell swoop. He rethought events through his head, and nothing stood out, actually this was quite normal to happen to David. This is how his last relationship ended, him on the floor, and the girl kicking him in the gut until she finally left. But that wasn't Carolina, that was some girl from Wisconsin.

Wash staggered as he stood, and he finally sat down on the couch and flipped out his phone

 _Wash_ _(8:38 PM) : Dude she just walked out and left after slapping me once, it was like that one break-up I had._

 _North (8:39 PM) : That one chick who is now in prison right?_

 _Wash (8:39 PM) : Yeahhh Her, just asking, you in Connie's dorm?_

 _North (8:39 PM) : Yeah, we are, Carolina isn't here though, why, do you want that coke now?_

 _Wash (8:40 PM) : I need to talk to you, so can you come back down here. Now._

 _North (8:40 PM) : Only because you asked._

-B-

It was now closing in on midnight before Carolina finally got back in her dorm. After the incident with David, she had taken a long walk around the entire campus, and had dreaded the moment she decided to open the door.

"So, here's our favorite little red-head, been up to trouble?" Cackled Tex as she took Carolina by the arm, and lightly throwing her onto one of the beds in the room.

"Like you could talk! You're a red-head too!"

"My my, I see you actually have eyes." Tex said as the other girls circled her, leaving no room for escape. Dakota held a note up that read Tex might be drunk; she was like this when I walked in.

 _'Great, just great, Tex is drunk, and I might get raped too, but, I'll actually live._ '

"Well...yeah... I might have caused a bit of trouble..."

"Oh did you? Tell us all about it!" Tex happily bounced into a chair and sat across from Carolina, and she explained the entirety of the incident.

-B-

Wash was sitting on buddies couch when his phone began to vibrate

 _? (11:25 PM) : Hi? Is this is number for David Washington?_

Wash looked at the message and just stared at it. Should he say yes? Or should he deny that he was himself?

 _Wash (11:27 PM) : Yeah, this is the number for David Washington, who is this?_

 _? (11:27 PM) : This is Carolina... Hey, I'd like to apologize for hitting you earlier._

 _Wash (11:28 PM) : This is the worst apology ever, of all time._

 _Carolina (11:29 PM) : Well it's the best you're going to get. Hey, I'll talk to you before class tomorrow, I'm tired._

 _Wash (11:30 PM) : Well, night._

Wash lazily flipped his phone onto the couch.

'What caused the change of heart? Oh well... I guess we'll talk before classes.'

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the long break I took, but meh It's whatever... I hope you like the new installment to the series :3**_


End file.
